pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Original Series-013: Dratinis Rettung
Episode So gut wie keine andere Person, die der junge Pokémon-Trainer aus Kanto kannte, wusste etwas über dem verletzten Glumanda. Nur das hellblaue Schiggy, welches sein Starter-Pokémon war, das erse, was er sich ausgesucht hatte. Seine Pokémon waren gut aufbewahrt, es war hoffentlich etwas kuschelig in den rot-weißen Ball-ähnlichen Kapseln. Immernoch war ed ein Rätsel. Was war nun mit dem Glumanda passiert, wieso war es verbrannt? Das ergibt doch alled überhaupt keinen Sinn! Verzweifelt rätselte Kevin über Schiggy's Verhalten. Damals, gestern, an jenem Tag, als das Glumanda in der schwarzen Asche mit krassen und intensiven Wunden gefunden wurde. Ob er das Glumanda jemals wiedersehen würde? Doch das Knacken der Äste und das stilles Flackern des Windes riss Kevin aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er nahe an einem silbern schimmernden, glänzenden Fluss war. Kevin stolperte hinüber zum Fluss und er war dasziniert von der Eleganz und Schönheit dieses einzigartigen Flusses. Die Sonne beschien das meeres- und hellblaues Wasser, welches auf der Wasseroberfläche einen silbernen Schimmer besaß, oder wirkte dies nur? Der Himmel ließ ein helles Strahlen auf Kevin herabfallen. Irgendwie war es so, als würden die Strahlen Kevin einen geheimen Weg zeigen. Aber wozu? Der Trainer nahm den Weg des Lichtes auf und als wäre er nicht verwundert genug, verfolgte Schiggy's Trainer dem hellen Strahl, bis er am anderen Ufer des Flusses ein Ende nahm. Was? Doch dann konnte Kevin etwas erkennen: Es war klein und helkblsu, mit einem leichten Stich Türkis im Hautton. Die weiße Schnauze des hellblauen, ängstlichen Pokémon besaß blutige Kratzer, als hätte es einen Kamof gegeben. Doch die Kratzer wurden nicht dem Kleinen hinzugefügt, da eine massive Ansammlung des roten Lebenssaftes am Boden langsam zum Überfluss und Richtung Fluss tropfte. Das Seeschlangenartige Pokémon ließ Tränen auf seine Haut tropfen, es war in sich selbst eingemurmelt. »Hey. Kleines.« sprach Kevin langsam, er wollte keinen Fehler machen, und das Kleine wollte er ebenfalks nicht verschrecken. Es war eingeschüchtert, dies merkte man, traumatisiert. Der Trainer blickte sich um, und sah im Gebüsch eine lange, etwa 5m große und dunkelblaue Schlange, die sich quer durch dem Gebüsch zog. »Was?« Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen näherte sich Kevin dem dunnkelblauen Pokémon.-Er erschrak. Ein totes Dragonir, Haut und Schuppen aufgerissen, war am Bauch mit rotem Saft gesegnet. Er trat ein paar Schrücke zurück, schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick wandte zum kleinen Dratini. Es kroch zu seiner toten Mutter und weinte bitterlich. Kevin streichelte dem Dratini über dem Kopf. »Hey. Ich weiß, es ist schrecklich, aber man muss auch lernen, loszulassen, mein Kleiner. Deiner Mutter ist nicht mehr zu helfen, Dratini.« begann Kevin ruhig und mot zarter, sowie sanfter Stimme. »Dratini, komm mit mir. Nur gemeinsam können wir dein schreckliches Erlebnis verarbeiten.« Doch das wilde Dratini wollte sich einfach nicht helfen lassen. Es kuschelte sich eng an den Lebenssaft seiner Mutter, weinend und wimmert, es wollte den letzen Moment mit seiner Mutter noch das letze Mal genießen. Der Trainer strich über die blutige Stelle des Dragonirs, Fauchen war zu hören. Ehe er sich versah, war das n 60px-Pokémon schon ins Wasser gesprungen. »Dratini! Ich will dir doch nur helfen!« Seine Stimme wurde immer verzweifekter. Dies merkte Dratini sofort. Die Nacht war bereits eingetrofden, alles Mögliche könne jetzt passieren. Kevin legte sich ins Gras und wollte einfach nur schlafen. Doch dann hörte er ein leises 'Schnurren'. Natürlich wsr es kein Schnurren, sondern eher so ein rurrn. »Rrruuu...« Dratini lag auf Kevins Bauch. Es schaute zu ihm und schaute herausfordernd zu seinen Pokébällen. »Du willst...zu mir gehören?« Dratini nickte, wobei Kevin lächelte. Er warf kurz einen Ball auf Dratini und ließ ihn danach wieder frei. »Willkommen in meinem Team...Drako...« Wichtige Ereignisse *Kevin trifft auf ein wildes Dratini 28px. *Es wird bekannt gegeben, dass das tote Dragonir 28px Dratini's 28px Mutter war. *Kevin fängt ein 28px Dratini. Kategorie:By Ashiki Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Geschichten by Ashiki2 Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Ashiki) Kategorie:Kevins Story